


Comatose

by we_all_fall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood Drinking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Canon Compliant, Dead Dean Winchester, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s04e09 I Know What You Did Last Summer, Evil Ruby (Supernatural), F/M, Gaslighting, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, POV Ruby (Supernatural), Rape, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_all_fall/pseuds/we_all_fall
Summary: "I just want Dean back.” Puppy dog eyes brimmed with tears.“Dean would want you to kill Lilith,” I said, “Drink demon blood. For Dean.”Dean's death had left Sam so deliciously suggestible.orRuby rapes a near comatose Sam who can't do anything other than sit there and grieve Dean.Ruby/Sam rape and blood drinking fic.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Comatose

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: non con everything, gaslighting, abuse.

He stared straight in front of him, blank faced, not moving a muscle. I only knew he was still alive because his chest moved slightly and the air in front of his nose was disturbed. 

“Sam!” I waved my hand in front of his face. 

He didn’t blink, and his eyes didn’t follow the movement. The stupid human was practically comatose because he couldn’t grow a pair and get over his dumb brother’s death. This was going to make my job so much harder. 

I slapped him across the face. Not hard enough to really hurt him, but hard enough to bruise. The slap moved his head to the side, but he didn’t move otherwise. So physical violence wouldn’t work. 

I smirked as I got an idea. Even if it didn’t work it’d be fun. I tugged on his shoulders to get him to stand up and pulled him over to the motel bed. He didn’t help me take his clothes off, but he didn’t seem bothered by it either. Maybe my meatsuit’s cunt around his cock would snap him out of his apathy. 

I pushed him down onto the bed and stripped slowly in front of him. My meatsuit was beautiful, so he must’ve been incapable of seeing as his cock stayed limp. I straddled him. He stared up at me blankly, eyes still dull and lifeless. His mind was in so much pain. I could feel myself getting wet. 

He needed to be hard, though, for this to work. I nudged at his tip with my vagina, smearing fluids on his flaccid cock which stayed stubbornly limp. 

“Are you gay, Sam?” I mocked, knowing he was too out of it to hear me or remember. Maybe he was gay. 

I took his hand and set it on my boob. No reaction, but that big, calloused hand felt good. I used it to massage me, grabbed his other hand and rubbed it against my other boob. There was no finesse as he didn’t respond at all, but I could work with it. My nipples pebbled, and I thrust my hips down against his cock. Still no response from the damn thing. 

I dropped his hands, frustrated. I slapped him across the face. Nothing was getting any reaction. It was time to up my game. I bent his legs back, pulling them open and doubling him over. His hole had the slightly loose, soft, puffy look of a hole that was used to being fucked. He was so gay. 

I shoved two fingers up my cunt, soaking them, and then plunged them up his ass. His breath hitched, the first reaction I’d gotten out of him. “You’re a dirty little bitch, aren’t you, Sammy? You just want a big, thick cock splitting you open.” I thrust my fingers into his hole a few more times and added a third, enjoying the dirty squelching sound as I moved. His breathing was fast and shallow. His cock had finally taken an interest, and he was getting hard. 

I laughed. Of course he was gay. He was made to be Lucifer’s bitch. 

I wondered if I could fit my whole fist in his tight, clenching hole. We’d have to try it some time. But this time I was gonna fuck myself on his cock. I just needed a way to keep him aroused while I did it. 

His duffle held the answer in the form of a vibrator. I replaced my fingers with it, shoving it roughly up his ass and watching him whine. His eyes were still blankly unfocused, but his cock was hard and his body was getting with the program. I held his cock at my vagina and used it to tease myself. I sunk down on him after a moment, panting as my cunt adjusted to his size. 

I didn’t bother with thrusting, knowing that I wouldn’t get much pleasure out of it and his wants didn’t matter. He just wanted the vibrator in his ass, anyway. I lay down on him and ground our bodies together slowly, stimulating my clit. My movements hastened, my body clenched up, and I came. He didn’t react. 

I lay there for a moment, still impaled on his cock. And then I went back to grinding. I came on his cock many times that night, thrusting into his hole with the vibrator whenever he started to lose his arousal but never letting him cum. I got him to whine and rock his hips from the stimulation in his hole, but his eyes stayed empty and I couldn’t change that. It was frustrating. 

So I changed tactics a bit. I kept fucking myself on him, but I got out my knife and slashed my meatsuit’s wrist. Demon blood dripped down my arm. His nostrils flared. I smeared my blood on his lips, gross, sulfuric black blood. 

He whined, his mouth opening as he lapped at the blood. I let drips fall into his mouth, and he drank them. Multicolor eyes focused on my bloody arm. Victory. I rested my wrist against his bloody lips, and he latched on, sucking. 

I finally switched the vibrator on to reward him, and he moaned, clutching my wrist to his mouth and drinking greedily. His sweaty body tensed up and shook, his hips thrusting upward into my cunt. He came in me, and my body shook and slicked as I came in response. I pulled my arm away from him and healed it. 

I pulled off of him. He was still shaking, whining as if in pain as his hips jerked. I realized I’d left the vibrator in and on. It was way too much for his oversensitized hole. He made no move to try to take it out though. He was a total bottom. He just stared at me helplessly, waiting for me to help him or do something else. I left him hanging for a few moments before I pulled the vibrator out slowly without switching it off. He jerked and whined as I teased his hole for a minute before turning it off. 

“Who are you?” He was weak and dazed, or he’d have been more aggressive. 

“Ruby,” I told him. 

“Ruby?” He sounded so confused. “What did you. Why did you.” 

“You asked me to, remember, Sam?” I said. 

“What?” 

“After I saved you from the demons,” I invented, “You wanted to get more demon blood to increase your powers.” 

“You saved me from demons?” he asked, “I wanted to drink demon blood?” His big, multicolor kicked-puppy eyes would’ve moved anyone with a heart. They didn’t bother me. 

I caressed his face gently. “You need to drink demon blood to get revenge.” 

What I was saying finally clicked into place in his brain. He was accepting the lies. Good. “Lilith,” he said, “Lilith killed Dean.” 

But he looked more terrified and miserable than hungry for revenge. “You hate her,” I said, “You  _ need _ to kill Lilith.” 

“I do,” he agreed, “but I just want Dean back.” Puppy dog eyes brimmed with tears. 

“Dean would want you to kill Lilith,” I said, “Drink demon blood. For Dean.” 

It was lucky Dean’s death had hurt him so much, or he wouldn’t have been anywhere near so suggestible. It was delicious. 

He made a cute attempt at a determined hunter face. “I’ll do whatever I have to to kill Lilith. For Dean.” 

After that everything was easy. I fed him my version of events, and after a few hitches he accepted that. His thoughts were soon all misery and revenge. He had nothing and no one. He made a few weak attempts to break away from me, but I reminded him of how he was a useless demonic freak and nobody else could love him like I did, and he stayed. He was hooked on demon blood, hooked on sex with me since it was the only comfort he had. 

And Sam Winchester, the devil’s bitch, was ready to start the apocalypse. Lucifer would reward me so well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed!  
> Well, not enjoyed. I hope you didn't enjoy this. Yikes.


End file.
